


Date Night

by Hibaakaiko



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, S&M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 14:31:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibaakaiko/pseuds/Hibaakaiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki leaves a family party to walk on the bad side of town and get his rocks off in the back of a dirty little inn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

                Loki pulled the hood of his cloak further over his head, drawing the front closed over his armor.  He did not need rumors of his presence on this side of town dripping off the tongues of the locals.  His deep green eyes scanned the deserted dirty street ahead and behind before he slipped into the run down two story building.  The trickster may have been a master of disguise but he didn’t want to weave one of his many illusions over himself or shift his shape.  Tonight was all about him and to change who he was on the outside seemed unfair to the spirit of this foray.

                Up at the palace the rest of the family Odin and their close friends were having a party.  Thor had earned some damned title or award for himself for defending Midgard yet again.  It did not matter what the party was about, and Loki couldn’t care less if he tried.  It just meant that no one would miss him except for…well maybe Thor.  However, his idiot of an older brother had been drinking like a fish when he left so he doubted the giant brute would miss him for long.

                “Good eve, M’lord.”  A sleaze man answered his smirk showing off gaping holes where rotten teeth had been not a week ago.  “I have yer room prepared and yer guest has arrived.”

                Loki didn’t spare the man a second glance.  Throwing a gold coin at the man for the room and his silence he turned left and almost bounded up the stairs that hugged the wall there.  A huge grin had started to spread on his pale face.  He had not expected him to be here ahead of him. If he had known he would have hurried right over instead of meandering around the better parts of town, making sure he was seen there.

                Opening the door he stepped in, “You have never been early before.”  The door was closed and locked behind him before he stripped out of the light cotton cloak he had worn.  He tossed it aside on a rickety chair his smirk only growing. “Stark, I think you are starting to learn your place.”

                Tony was sprawled over a huge lumpy bed, naked as the day he was born.  “You are a very good Master.”  The billionaire said lazily.  He gave a small stretch that was actually an excuse to show off his muscle definition.  It was clear he had been working out lately.  There were more muscles, less chub around the middle.  “Very…inspirational in your rule over me.”

                 As Loki’s grin shifted to a genuine warm smile he raised an eyebrow.  “Did you have your hair trimmed…or is your facial hair longer.  There is something different about you.”  Loki commented knowing what Tony was doing but choosing to ignore it.  He loved the reaction he got, the pout and large puppy dog eyes.  He began to undo the clasps of his armor slowly.

                “Master, I did as you said and have begun improving myself…do I not deserve praise?”  Tony whined in a tone that Loki was instantly irritated with.  He peeled off one of the leather gloves he had been wearing to hide his delicate pale skin from the sight of the common dregs outside.

                Loki sauntered over to the edge of the bed where Tony sat up at once.  The man of iron moved to the edge as he had been trained to do over long months of meeting here in this room.  “Good,” He murmured running his naked fingers through messy hair forcing the billionaire to look up at him.  He held back his smiles and pleasure now, keeping his face unreadable.  “At least this I do not have to tell you to do.” Without warning he slapped Tony’s stubbled cheek with the leather glove before he tossed the garment aside and got rid of its mate.

                Tony looked shocked for all of a second but a blush had spread over his cheeks just as quickly.  “Master.”  He said his voice deeper than before, eyes becoming half lidded as he continued to gaze up at the Aesir God. “What do you wish of me?”

                “Better, I do not enjoy your sniveling.” Loki said casually turning his back to Tony to continue the slow shedding of his clothing.  He had made sure to wear his full battle armor because it would take longer to take off and he knew Tony had no patience to speak of.  At that very moment he could almost hear the man squirming behind him and his pleased smirk was back and larger than ever. 

                “Master…please?”

                Loki bit back a sigh Tony was using that tone of voice that went right to his loins.  Maybe he got a little impatient with how much he was wearing and started to undress faster.  When the heavy metal was off of him and a majority of the hard leather underneath was out of the way he turned back to Tony, “Please what, Pet?”  He asked breathing hard, arousal hidden by his codpiece but he knew that his want was all too clear in his voice.

                “Order me, I am yours.”

                Loki was losing himself to that voice, he always did.  He had an immense amount of self control, however, and he calmly pushed the naked billionaire back further on the bed. “Tell me of your exploits over this past week…did you touch yourself my pet?”

                “Yes, every morning Master.”  Tony gave a cheeky grin that he knew would get him in deep trouble sooner or later.  It didn’t stop him from flashing it up at the god who was now moving to straddle his hips.  “And five times the night I returned to Earth.”

                “Ah,”  Loki said giving his pet a warning look as he trailed one slim finger down over Tony’s throat, inspecting it for signs that others might have touched his property in his absence.

                That one sound made Tony’s growing erection twitch, “Midgard.”  Tony corrected himself.  He grinned again as he was forced down onto the bed with that one finger.  “The first time was after I saw the marks you gave me.  I couldn’t help myself…remembering how you held me as you took me from behind…as if I were a bad little bitch.”

                The way the words were put together was a little forced still, Tony wasn’t used to having to speak in the manner that suited his station in life if he were living here on Asgard…but Loki would work on that again another day.  For now he brought his finger down the hollow between the man’s clavicles.  So far he passed inspection, not a mark on him except those that he had given him last week.  “Details,” he said letting his finger pass between well toned pecks.

                Tony gasped when the finger started to trace around his arch reactor.  The skin there was very sensitive and Loki knew it well.  The smirk the God of mischief sported was the stuff wet dreams were made of.  “It was after I had bathed Master.  I walked into my dressing room and caught sight of myself in my full length mirror.  The marks…” he gasped.  Loki had diverted to torture one nipple with his forefinger and thumb.

                “Go on.”  Loki purred.  There was that damned cheeky smirk on Tony’s face again and this time Loki decided his pet should not be looking so smug when he had touched himself so fucking much over their week apart.  He pulled out a bag from his pocket and rummaged in it.

                “Master?”  Tony asked eyeing the bag with a raised eyebrow.

                Loki answered the billionaire’s unasked question when he pulled a riding croup from it.  The bag was much too small to fit such an object but Tony had learned not to ask what Loki considered stupid questions like, ‘how the hell did you fit THAT in there?’  No sooner had Loki removed the object than he brought the head of the croup down on a hard pink nipple.

                “AH!”  Tony cried out arching up off the bed in surprise.  Loki knew it wasn’t really a punishment, this, but he loved the look it put on Tony’s face all the same.

                “No smirking pet that is not why I bring you here.”  He ran the leather softly over the reddening mark.  For good measure he gave the other nipple equal treatment, slapping the leather down on it hard enough to wring a soft cry from the man under him before he rubbed it apologetically.

                “A-as…AH!  As you wish!”

                For leaving out the word MASTER, Tony got a few more strike across his pecks.  “Continue, and make it good.”  Loki growled leaning in to make sure Tony saw how serious he was about this order.  Once he had eye contact from Tony he leaned back using the head of the croup to trace the growing definition in Tony’s abs, using it in place of his finger.  He would have to re-earn the right to be touched by the flesh of his God.

                “All the marks made me remember how you gripped the back of my neck and shoved my face into the pillows to quiet me as you brought me to orgasm for the fourth time that night…” Another few   strikes rained down across the flat of his stomach making the muscles there tremble.  “And the sound you made over me as you filled me up Master.  It made me so hard I ached all over.  I HAD to touch myself to keep from going mad.”

                “How did you touch yourself?”  He asked his eyes taking in the state of Tony’s cock.  Uncircumcised, fully aroused and dribbling small drops of pre onto Tony’s still trembling stomach.  He carefully set aside the croup.  This next task deserved his full attention and…Tony had made it sound as if he had considered the fact that touching himself was wrong.  He liked the thought that his pet was starting to realize that some of his behaviors were not desired by his God.  If he was truly being so well behaved without having to have Loki breathing down his neck, he deserved the feel of flesh over leather.

                “I dropped to the ground there in my dressing chambers…I grabbed a belt that was laying on the ground…”

                Loki frowned finger hovering over the crown of Tony’s throbbing cock, he looked up at his pet, “What use had you for a BELT?”

                “I looped it around my neck and used it to strangle myself as I fucked my hand.”  Tony sounded strained as if every molecule was fighting the urge not to buck up and acquire the cool touch of the finger that was so damned closer to his manhood.

                The God blushed scarlet eyes going wide for a split second as he pictured his pet, laying there, using the leather to cut off his breath and thinking of his God doing that to him.  At once Loki was tugging his own leather belt off from around his narrow middle.  The movement was difficult as he still wore his long tunic.

                Tony looked at it his own cheeks growing more heated.  “Master, yes please, I want it so badly.”  He breathed out his desperate plea, eyes almost closed but Loki could see the darkness of fully blown pupils sparkling up at him from behind long eyelashes.

                Loki’s fingers trembled as he grabbed for the bag yet again.  From it he pulled a type of Midgardian lubricant that he had found pleasing during past encounters, and a cock ring prented with the words ‘Loki Laufeyson’s property’.  He flashed the cock ring before Tony’s eyes loving the almost frightened look it earned before he clamped it on around the base of Tony’s dick and balls.

                “Mastterrrrrr,” Tony whined, a much more pleasant sound this time.  Loki allowed him the pleasure of making it as it made him throb in the uncomfortable confines of his pants.   Leaving the bed, Loki shed his tunic along with the last remains of his armor.  Turning around he bent over slowly knowing just what sort of view Tony was getting at the moment.

                “Have you no patience?”  Loki teased wiggling his firm ass slightly as he worked off his boots, tossing them carelessly aside.

                “Not when you are so obviously teasing me!”  Tony nearly barked in his desperation.  “Master…the view of your ass is breathtaking.” Tony added as a second thought but Loki was already going to let the initial omission of his proper title slide.  He knew there was a point of frustration that they both reached that some of the rules just flew out of the window.  Turning back around he put his hands on his hips observing the state Tony was in.

                They hadn’t even really started yet and the billionaire looked wrecked.  Tony whimpered, squirming on the bed trying hard not to just reach down and touch himself.  Both hands were fisted in the bedding under him and he gasped for short ragged breaths through a mouth that hung open as if ready for use.

                Loki had thought to keep his pants on for a little while longer but that look undid him.  If he were not out of his pants soon he would likely ruin them.  They were down and off his mile long legs in a heartbeat. “Hands behind your head,” Loki growled out the order in a voice that was reduced to a croak by raging lust.

                Tony was trembling so badly that it took a moment for him to move into position.  As soon as he obeyed Loki settled himself against Tony’s achingly hard erection.  He gasped and let his verdant eyes slip shut.  He could swear he felt the wild beat of Tony’s heart through his erection. Reaching blindly for the belt he had set aside he looped it around Tony’s throat earning another weak whimper for his pet.

                “This is what you wanted, is it not pet?”  Loki leaned forward to whisper his question into the crimson shell of Tony’s ear.  He felt a full body shudder from his pet and knew that that was as much consent as he was going to get in the moment.  Tightening the loop around Tony’s throat he savored the feeling of hard leather in his hand.  “Double tap out…the safe word is Thor.”  He bit at the reddened lobe that presented itself to his hunger lips.

                This time Tony managed to grunt to show he was following his Master’s words.

                Loki pulled back to gaze down into the flushed face of his pet.  “Look at me,” He tightened the garrote a fraction earning a strangled sound from Tony and the man’s full attention.  Loki reached with his free hand to fetch the lubricant, squeezing liberal amounts over Tony’s straining length.  He gave the billionaire a barely there stroke before he was guiding the thick uncut cock to his ass.

                There was a reason why he came here prepared…he locked eyes with Tony who looked even more desperate now that he was about to get what he wanted.  Loki bit his lower lip tilting his head back slightly to look down his long nose at Tony as he impaled himself excruciatingly slow.  He may be the technical bottom in their interactions but he did not want Tony to think that this was because he was better than a God.

                “Pet,” Loki panting feeling so filled and hot atop the man of iron.  He pressed two fingers against Tony’s trembling bottom lip asking unspoken entrance.   As his pet sucked them in Loki started to move his hips jerking in desperation.  He had not had the privilege of an orgasm a day to keep his desires down.  He was craving release like a man lost in a wasteland craved water, “Move damned you Antony.”

                As soon as Loki withdrew his fingers the billionaire choked out, “AnTHony.”  He even managed another cocky smirk before dissolving into ragged pants, gasps and moans.

                Loki wrapped the glistening fingers around his prick and gave the belt a rough tug, “I shall call you whatever I wish!”  The God’s tone was too breathy to hold any real threat.  Eyes falling shut he missed the move his pet made, one hand quickly slipping out from under his head to hammer a double beat on his Master’s thigh.

                “Shit…”  Loki spat between clenched teeth his movements stopping, hand falling from the end of the belt to tug the leather free.

                “Sorry, too hard…don’t stop.”  Tony breathed raggedly shifting his hips under his Master. 

Instead of replacing the belt and reapplying pressure Loki settled for the more barbaric use of his hand.  He knew he wouldn’t get carried away if he did not use a garrote that told him nothing of the exact amount of pressure he was really applying.

                “I shall make it up to you my Antony,” Loki whispered stroking the already forming bruise on his pet’s throat.  “Name the act and I shall perform it.”  A few more gentle strokes of the injured flesh before he began to apply pressure once more.

                After a few moments of squeezing and letting go, controlling when and how Tony breathed, Loki began to ride the throbbing shaft buried deep in him once more.  Letting his eyes close he leaned forward to bite fresh marks along Tony’s collar bone.

                The pace between them did not stay slow and gentle as it had started.  Before long the bed was screaming its protest under them and Loki had tossed his head back again to cry out his pleasures.  He felt a hot hand glide down his stomach and wrap around his neglected cock, “NO!”   Loki gave Tony’s throat a threatening little squeeze.

                Despite the command being whiny Tony stopped the second the word left his Master’s mouth, “Let me touch you Master.”  Tony choked out his hand coming to grasp Loki’’s fragile wrist.

                Loki squeezed Tony’s windpipe hard enough to cut off further words, “NO.” He grated out never stopping his desperate rutting.  “Hands behind your head or this stops this second and I shall not let you cum during the next week long separation.”  He bore his teeth eyes flashing danger down at his pet.

                There was no hesitation in the movement, Tony defiantly wrapped a hand around Loki’s weeping erection and began to stroke a heady rhythm that promised imminent orgasms.  Loki lost all thoughts of maintaining control now.  Tony’s hand jobs always did that to him.  He collapsed forward onto Tony whining and clinging to shoulders that were broader than his own.

                “I couldn’t stand it any longer.”  Tony panted able to breathe as he wanted now that Loki’s hand had fallen away from his throat.  He rolled them over using his newly earned strength against the God of chaos.

                Loki could only reply with a sob as he wrapped his long limbs around his pet, arching into every kiss and touch that was given him.  Somehow, against all logic, Loki managed to form a coherent sentence, “you wanted me to dominate these last few weeks!  Begged me to!”

                Tony growled, a truly amused tone when created by the throat of the billionaire, “Changed my mind.”  His rhythm began to stutter, “Fuck babe…gonna cum…”

                It wasn’t as if Loki were trained to reach orgasm whenever Tony uttered those words.  That was just the reaction Loki had to hearing the breathy moan.  Thoughts of hot semen filling him, making every nerve in his body tingle with love was enough to send him sailing over the cliff into blinding ecstasy.  Burying his face in Tony’s hair he cried out with the billionaire one last exclamation of pleasure.

                Loki floated in a sea of warmth and mindless bliss.  He was wont to return to the current moment but he could feel Tony, hard and still desperate, pressing against him.  Hot kisses were pressed against his pale flesh making his heart swell with feelings he had never thought to find in a puny mortal.

                “Love ya,” Tony mumbled even as he was pulling Loki back on top of him to stroke his large calloused hands down over the God’s sensitive back.

                With a smirk Loki pressed loving kisses against Tony’s slightly parted lips.  “Love you my Antony.”  Just as hands were about to slip down to clutch at his well used ass, Loki slipped down kissing a hungry path towards Tony’s still hard dick.  “Sorry I am not the Master you wish…”

                “That’s okay…you still look damned fucking sexy when we do Japanese bondage.  And I love you in a corset mmmm…and riding me…”  They lock eyes in that moment and begin to laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this. It has been a VERY long time that I have written fanfiction so please let me know how I did and if you find any grammar/spelling errors. I read it over myself but sometimes I still miss things. PLEASE please please give my ego a boost and leave kudos and feedback! I love to hear from my readers!


End file.
